


Heading to the Opera

by Latromi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Kink Meme, Other, POV Outsider, Uber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latromi/pseuds/Latromi
Summary: One London resident takes an Uber to get to the opera.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	Heading to the Opera

**Author's Note:**

> So on the Kink Meme Discord Server the topic of Uber reviews got brought up. And my mind went to what an odd experience getting in Crowley's Uber would be.
> 
> Polished up slightly for posting here, but created mostly in under 20 minutes so it could be launched ASAP while people were still talking about Uber reviews. Please excuse the roughness!

"This is a Bentley, isn't it? What year is this?" The passenger asked from the back seat, sounding bewildered. 

The driver responded, sounding a bit bored, "It was supposed to be a '26, but I ended up getting a '33."

"Isn't that a bit old to be driving Uber? I thought there were restrictions on that." He replied a bit nervously. He was just now noticing the driver seemed to be wearing sunglasses. At night. How odd. 

"She still passes every inspection. Never been in an accident. Safest car in London, right here. They don't make 'em like they used to." The driver _said_ it was the safest car in London but it sure as Hell did not _feel_ as such. He watched in silent, abject horror as the speedometer continued to rise and the car miraculously swerved just in time to miss any other cars or pedestrians.

Still, it was a tad rude to comment on one's driving abilities, wasn't it? He thought he'd ask a different question, although the nervous tremor in his voice did it's best to make his concern obvious. "What about doors? I thought you needed to have four doors to drive Uber?"

His driver shrugged and tilted his head slightly to look back at him; the car still swerved perfectly to avoid any collisions despite his focus no longer being where it most definitely should be. His eyes were yellow. Kidney failure? Was this man quite all right? He seemed fine as he flashed a grin into the back seat. "Got overlooked I suppose."

It seemed like a rather large detail to become overlooked. He was about to comment when the car screeched to a halt. In front of a seedy looking bar. He protested. "Sir! This isn't where I requested to be dropped off. I was headed to the opera tonight. I had tickets-"

The driver interrupted him, still smiling. Something was definitely not right about what he was able to see of those eyes. "This is exactly where you requested. Night of Sin?" 

He looked down at his phone. The driver was correct. His phone told him they were at his selected designation. He could have sworn the driver was wrong. He patted his pockets for his tickets for the opera. He must have been mistaken. They weren't his tickets at all. He'd only seen them sticking out of the visor above his driver's head. 

"Oh. Right you are I suppose! Best be going." How silly his brain could be sometimes. The driver just got out of the Bentley and held the door for him, ever so polite.

Time to be off into the bar. Drinks sounded good right about now, and was he meeting a friend here? Surely that was what brought him to this place; it certainly wasn't _his_ tastes that brought him to this establishment.

He turned around to thank the Uber driver who had driven him so swiftly through downtown, but the entire car was nowhere to be seen when he looked. His phone buzzed in his hand and prompted him to rate his ride. 

"Five stars, I suppose." He muttered to himself. The driver had gotten him exactly where he's asked to go in record time without any real trouble. Surely any poor driving he imagined was all in his head.

"Yes. Five stars Mr Anthony!" He declared a bit more assuredly as he tapped the screen before heading into the bar.


End file.
